Out Of My Mind
'"Out Of My Mind"' is a collaborative single by alternative-rock duo Dresden & Bareilles and pop singer Danelle Becker. The song was the first single lifted from the soundtrack to 'Fall From Grace', a movie starring all three performers, as well as Gabriel's wife Emily Dresden. The single also served as the fifth release taken from Danelle's album 'Danelle, Fame & Dirty Games'. The single was released on June 14th, 2010; having been brought forward from its initial June 28th release date to capitalise on hype. It is the band's third-biggest hit and Danelle's second-biggest hit to date, entering the charts at #4. The single spent 9 weeks on chart, and is certified gold. It is Dresden & Bareilles' third-highest selling single, and Danelle's second-highest. Background 'Out Of My Mind' was written by Gabriel Dresden specifically for the movie 'Fall From Grace'; it was written in January of 2010 and brought to the attention of Danelle Becker's management. Danelle agreed to appear on the song, which was intended for single release. Danelle was initially unable to handle the vocals on the song, so while she was working with Dresden & Bareilles, they hired professional help to give her vocal coaching. Danelle did not like having to do this, but it improved her vocals sufficiently that she could record the song. This also aided her in the recording process of her own debut album. An edit of the song was completed for Danelle's album, with the full-length version being held in reserve for the eventual single release. Given the movie's themes of religion and spirituality in a broken world, Gabriel wrote a song about questioning the faith of those around the movie's central figure, drawing biblical references to paint a picture of a man driven to extremes to defend his faith. Reception The song received a strong reception for its powerful sound and for the way Gabriel's, Jean-Luc's and Danelle's voices blended together on the track. Many were pleasantly surprised at Danelle's part of the song; not known for the strength of her vocals, it was assumed that she would sound just as weak on the song as she had on previous singles. The single proved to be a major success in the long run, achieving strong airplay and sales. In the US, it was met with similarly strong reactions, driving the song to strong airplay and sales there as well; bagging it a top 20 peak on the Hot 100 and a top 15 peak on the Hot 100 airplay chart. Australia also responded warmly to the song; it became a top 5 hit for the band despite Danelle's non-existant status in the Australia market. The song also received high airplay on Australian radio. Tracklisting Promo CD # Out Of My Mind (Single Version - Radio Edit) # Out Of My Mind (Single Version - Full Length) # Out Of My Mind (Movie Version) CD1 # Out Of My Mind (Single Version) # Within Me # Losing My Religion # Fall From Grace (Instrumental Suite) CD2 # Out Of My Mind (Movie Version) # Dentro Me # Out Of My Mind (DJ Double Garage's Long Shot Remix) # Out Of My Mind (Moodring's Crazy Crazy Mix) # Out Of My Mind (Aftershock's Lights Out Mix) Digital EP # Out Of My Mind (Single Version) # Out Of My Mind (Danelle, Fame & Dirty Games Version) # Within Me # Losing My Religion # Out Of My Mind (Seamus Haji & Paul Emanuel Club Mix) # Out Of My Mind (Quentin Harris Shelter Anthem Mix) DVD Single # Out Of My Mind (Video - Movie Edit) # Out Of My Mind (Video - Non-Movie Edit) # Fall From Grace (Movie Trailer) # Out Of My Mind (Behind The Scenes Featurette) Music Video The video opens to a shot of a cemetary; all in dark colours, save for the red roses on the angel statue in the centre; the image is where the cover for the 'Fall From Grace' soundtrack came from. We see shots of Gabriel performing the opening lines of the song while we're shown a clip from the movie of a man standing atop a building looking down at the city below as it rains; we see a gun in his hand, and we realise this scene is where the central image of the movie poster comes from. We see a clip from the movie of Drew Fornell and Jessica Goldman (Gabriel and Emily Dresden in their respective roles) discovering a dead body with demonic horns on the skeleton, intercut with shots of Danelle performing her first part over by a window. During the first chorus we see shots of Jean-Luc performing the song in an outdoor setting, and a scene of Danelle in the cemetary from before, also singing the chorus. We see more of the church scene with Drew and Jessica, as the demonic skeleton bursts into flames, and we see close-up shots of the thing burning where we can clearly see the horns. Another movie clip is shown of Drew and Jessica standing outside the FBI bureau headquarters, as well as shots of Gabriel singing the chorus along with the others, in his own scene where he is still sitting down. This is where we get to see some clever editing tricks; during Danelle's part of the second verse we see her in a house, seeming to be hiding behind a wall. This is intercut with shots of Drew and Jessica searching a house. Clever editing makes it appear that Danelle is hiding from them as they're searching. During the next chorus we see Gabriel and Jean-Luc together in the cemetary scene singing the song, and we're shown a movie clip of a golden man with angel wings and a revolver - this clip is again referencing artwork for the movie and the single. We see another solo shot of Jean-Luc in another scene, singing by himself while sitting on a rock outside. During the bridge, we see another set-up with Gabriel, this time he is singing his part while standing in front of a mirror, and due to special effects editing we get to see him interacting with his reflection. We see more movie clips of Drew and Jessica sitting together on a couch, and then a scene featuring Drew and Jessica at another crime scene with their boss, Cameron Saroyan (Jean-Luc's character). We see Jean-Luc in yet another set-up sitting outside on his own. We also see the first scene of all three together, in an eerily lit hallway with a blue wash. Danelle is standing in front of the other two, and the scene is quite creepy with the way they're back-lit. We see a movie clip of the forensics team examining the demonic skeleton (clearly it survived being set on fire as we'd seen earlier in the video). We see another movie clip of three people standing together witnessing some event off-screen - no clue is given as to who they are or what they have to do with the movie, from what is shown in the video. We also get to see Gabriel, Danelle and Jean-Luc all together again in the cemetary this time. This last part of the video intercuts the final movie clips showing Drew and Jessica together displaying both their professional and personal relationship. The video closes as it begun, with a shot of the cemetary, now empty again save for the angel statue with the red roses. Chart Performance A strong debut was expected for the single, even with heated competition with Moodring and China, who also released singles on the 14th. It's opening sales week was not the band's strongest, although they it was Danelle's strongest opening sales week. It entered at #4 with 72,095 copies sold. It fell just short of the top 5 in its second week, although it sold a further 41,755 copies. It became the longest-charting single for Dresden & Bareilles, lasting for 9 weeks with steady sales. The single spent 5 weeks in the top 20, and then an additional 4 weeks in the top 30 before finally falling off the chart. The single took 8 weeks to be certified gold. The single received strong airplay, becoming a top 3 hit - not the biggest for Dresden & Bareilles, but it was the biggest for Danelle. It lasted 12 weeks on the airplay chart before going recurrent. The song had a mildly respectable run on the download chart, selling 73,783 digital units. In the US, the song received strong airplay on Pop, Hot AC and AC formats, and minimal airplay on alternative and rock stations (hindered by Danelle's presence on the song). The level of airplay helped it peak at #11 on the Hot 100 airplay chart, and coupled with strong sales, saw it become the band's biggest hit to-date on the Hot 100, outcharting previous top 20 hit 'Someone To Believe In'. In Australia the single exploded, quickly hitting the top 5 on the ARIA singles chart and a top 10 peak on the Australian airplay chart. Chart Run * Week 1: #4 - 72,095 * Week 2: #6 - 41,755 * Week 3: #11 - 25,441 * Week 4: #14 - 20,675 * Week 5: #20 - 12,121 * Week 6: #21 - 12,695 * Week 7: #26 - 9,100 * Week 8: #23 - 11,564 * Week 9: #30 - 8,455 '''TOTAL:' 213,901 Artwork Image:OOMM-Promo.png|'Promo CD' Image:OOMM-CD1.png|'CD1' Image:OOMM-CD2.png|'CD2' Image:OOMM-Digital.png|'Digital EP' Image:OOMM-DVD.png|'DVD Cover' Image:OOMM-DVD-Menu.png|'DVD Menu' Image:OOMM-Banner1.png|'Banner 1' Image:OOMM-DanelleBanner1.png|'Banner 2' Image:OOMM-Banner3.png|'Banner 3' External Links * Single everything topic Category:2010 singles